


Socks

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Jim and Blair consider old tv cop shows and footwear





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** I've been indulging nostalgia and rewatching Starsky and Hutch. This was the result.

"Oh my god," Blair said delightedly. "Starsky and Hutch. I haven't watched this in years." He plunked down on the couch beside Jim, and stared avidly at the tv screen. "Oh, man. This show has not aged well."

"It's not that bad." Jim made shushing motions at him. "And I'm trying to watch here, Sandburg."

"Jim. You're a cop. People don't do things that way."

Jim rolled his eyes. "So the procedural stuff is a load of crap. When I was a teenager these guys were still pretty cool."

"Oh, yeah," Blair chortled. "Right down to the white socks. Oh so cool. That why you wear your white socks, hero?"

"Don't be stupid," Jim said. But there was a suspicious red tinge about the back of his neck.

"I don't believe it," Blair crowed. "James Ellison wears white socks because Starsky and Hutch wore white socks. That's.... that's pretty funny, Jim." And it was. Blair knew that it wasn't wise, was downright foolish, but he couldn't quite hold back a cackle of laughter.

"You think you've found something funny, wise guy? I'll give you something to laugh about." 

With that, Blair was unmercifully tickled into submission. "C'mon," he wheezed. "Jeez, Jim, I'm going to piss myself in a moment."

Jim stared down at him, flushed with triumph. "Just so as we're clear, Chief. There is nothing funny about white socks. Especially when _you_ wear those damn ugly argyles."

"Hey. Those are a perfectly valid fashion choice."

"If you say so. Damn, this was my favourite bit and I missed it."

Blair sat back up again, and wriggled his feet – which were indeed covered with the disputed argyle fashion choice. "Sorry, man. Maybe they've put the show out on video?"

Jim just gave him a disgusted look, and placed his white cotton-clad feet up on the coffee table.

"That's not subtle, Jim."

"Doesn't have to be, Chief," Jim said, and turned the volume up higher.


End file.
